


Pleasurably screams in an Inn - a Nessian First Time

by lovelystarfall



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOWAR, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Nessian - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, nessian smut, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelystarfall/pseuds/lovelystarfall
Summary: Cassian and Nesta have to spend a night in a little Inn. Of course they have to sleep in the same room due to the lack of free chambers. When Nesta hears screams from the chamber next door, Cassian shows her what is happening there. Bringing Nesta to scream, too.





	Pleasurably screams in an Inn - a Nessian First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Gosh it is probably horrible but at least I tried.

While Cassian is in the bathroom, Nesta hears screams from the room next door.  
Cassian comes into the room and looks at Nesta’s worried face, “What is wrong sweetheart?” – “Don’t you hear it?”  
Cassian listens carefully but couldn’t make out what caused Nesta turmoil.  
Nesta stormed out of the room.  
Cassian follows and stops her before she could knock at the other door.  
There were still moans coming out of the room, followed by a “please stop, I can’t anymore”. Cassian immediately knew what was happening behind that door.  
He was quite amused that Nesta worried about that female’s well being but completely missed the point. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t hear THIS! He is hurting her; we have to help her,” she said and tries to push Cassian away.  
Cassian did not let go of her hand.  
“Wait, wait, wait Nesta, trust me the girl is not getting hurt. Actually she is taken care of quite properly,” he said with a wicked smile on his face.  
Nesta did not understand how he could believe that she wasn’t tortured. All she could hear were moans and screams and pleas to stop. 

Cassian turned his face to her.  
His body was so close that she could feel his heat. He looked at her lips, his hand wandering to her waist. Their bodies fit together perfectly.  
There was still an amused and devilish smile on his face. He takes one of his hands and starts to caress her face.  
Slowly she starts to understand what is going on behind the closed door.  
A little blush blossomed over her cheeks.  
Cassian was just smirking and moving even closer to her.  
She could feel is muscled body and her heart began pounding faster.  
“I guess you understand now… and don’t worry sweetheart, I intend to make you scream, too“

Nesta was shocked at his statement.  
In an instant his mouth was on hers. His lips were incredibly warm and soft. Before she could protest his tongue easily slid between her lips. Even though his kiss was surprising, it also was very gentle.  
She could not fight it.  
She did not want to fight it. Not anymore.  
They had build up this tension for weeks, that was now exploding.  
They stopped kissing for a moment to catch a breath.  
Staring into each others eyes.  
His stare turned feral.  
This time it is Nesta that initiates the next kiss. She pulls him down to her and presses her body into his.  
The next moment, Cassian lifts her up and carries her back into their room, not longer capable of holding back. 

His kisses turn desperate. He can not get enough of her.  
Nesta escapes a little moan. Her hands slip under his shirt.  
He kisses her jaw, her neck and her collarbone. His hand on her breast, touching her nipple through her dress. Nesta presses her body closer to his, leaving no doubt that she wants him as much as he wants her.  
“Are you sure about this?” a question Cassian just has to ask before things go out of control. Frankly, he wasn’t sure if he could control himself if she rejected him right now.  
Bless the Cauldron her reply comes instantly “Yes, I want you”

Now there was no more restraint, he needed to feel her naked body under him.  
He also planned to make sure that at the end of the night Nesta was indeed screaming his name.  
He unravels the strings of her dress while kissing her neck. Slowly he pushes the dress away and roams his hands over her naked body.  
She was beautiful.  
Perfect.  
Her breathing intensifies.  
This was the first time that he saw her completely naked and vulnerable.  
He was going to worship her body all night.  
He made quick process with his shirt, needing to feel her naked body on his own.  
Nesta did not hesitate and places kisses on his neck. Her hands wandering all over his body. 

They couldn’t get enough of each other.  
Nestas’ fingers find the proof of his own arousal.  
That girl is the devil, was all he could think, while her fingers start to stroke his manhood, incredibly slow and intensive.  
She might be inexperienced, but her fingers knew exactly how to drive him insane. There was no sign of hesitation left on Nesta.  
They both knew where this was heading and she did not fear it at all. However, he would not last long enough if he doesn’t stop her from touching him. 

Cassian turns Nesta around to cover her back with his front. His erection pressed against her ass.  
She could not touch him properly now.  
His teeth find her earlobe and he gently bites it. Then his hand reaches down to finally touch her most swollen part.  
Cauldron, she was soaked.  
He turns Nesta’s head to his side and leans down for a kiss. She heavenly sighed into his mouth, murmuring his name as he rubbed his erection against her ass. His fingers constantly stroking her.  
He felt her shivering under his touch, on the verge of coming.  
He abruptly stops and guides her towards the bed.  
She lays down and he follows her immediately. His hand finds her tight and his thumb is directly on that special spot again.  
Nesta let out a groan.  
His thumb circles that spot, constantly teasing her but never enough –  
His other hand gently squeezes her breast and his lips find her nipple.  
She is so so close from shattering. “Please” is all she can say.  
His fingers slide down, slow and brazen, straight through the core of her. His thumb still circling. She let out a moan, that could easily be heard on the whole top floor.  
Cassian let go of her breast and captured her mouth with his own. His tongue mirroring his finger’s movement.  
He groaned, plunging his fingers deeper inside of her. Harder this time.  
“Come for me sweetheart”  
Nesta tightened around his fingers and finally finds her release. She cries out loud, what makes Cassian swear in agreement. She is breathing hard while his fingers are still stroking her – extending her climax. 

He withdraws his fingers and has to lick them. Her smell of arousal lingering through the entire room. Her taste in his mouth makes him so much harder.  
Before she can catch her breath, he is already lowering himself to her.  
“Spread your legs Nesta”, he uses his arms to pin her down on the bed.  
His stare turned feral.  
His tongue is immediately on his way to the apex of her thighs, where his fingers used to be. The first lick is nearly his undoing.  
Her taste is unique.  
Nesta moans again and Cassian shows his approval by sucking her harder.  
“Please I need to –“  
Understanding, Cassian intensifies the pressure and plunges a finger deep inside of her.  
“Oh Mother….” Nesta groans.  
He knows she is close to another climax and stops to lick her.  
“Cas,” she rasped.  
She needed to come again, but he just stared at her, his hand still pinning her down.  
“I want you so much, Nesta. You are mine”  
She saw his own arousal clearly, pushing against the leather of his pants.  
All she could do was nod at his statement.  
If she was honest, she was his long before she became Fae.  
“Please Cassian, I need you”

He smiled at her and then his mouth found her again. This time he doesn’t start gentle. He sucks and strokes her with his fingers. Hard. She lifts her hips to enhance the feeling.  
Then her climax shatters trough her. 

He lifts himself up and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Her taste still on his mouth.  
He wanted to stop now, giving her time to decide if she was ready for the next step. They didn’t have to go any further, he was happy to taste her all night, but Nesta pulled him close to her. Her shaking hands reaching for his swollen length.  
She looked into Cassians’ eyes “You are mine, too.”  
Her heart was pounding so heavy, that he could hear it. She was nervous. Hell he was nervous, too. The last time he took someone’s virginity was 500 years ago and with the wrong female. But this wasn’t the moment to think about past decisions.  
Frankly, the idea of anyone else being with Nesta this way, drove him insane. She belonged to him and nobody else. And his heart belonged to her for months now.  
“We don’t have to go further than that, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world. We survived and don’t have to rush things now.” He meant every word. He did not want to ruin their relationship by going too fast. He would wait until she was ready – even if it meant he had to wait forever.  
“I don’t want to wait anymore. And I want you to be the one, that….you know…” She looked into his eyes and he could see her determination. 

He kissed her, slow and gentle. Nesta watched him unbuttoning his pants, and his cock springing free. She wanted him so desperately. Her fingers trailed around his breathtaking length. He did not say anything as he placed himself on her entrance. His wings were tucked in tight.  
“Are you really sure?”  
Instead of answering, she reached up to him and locked her legs around his back, careful of the wings. He nudged at her entrance.  
“Don’t be a tease” Nesta snarled.  
Cassian laughed and then slid in. Very slowly, trying to go as gentle as possible. There was a brief moment of pain. Cassian stopped and let her adjust to his considerable length. He kissed her, full of adoration.  
He slid in further and Nesta let go of a moan.  
He was enormous.  
Thankfully, the pain slowly faded away and left for a much more intensive feeling.  
Desire.  
Cassian stilled inside of her, letting her adjust and stared down at Nesta.  
“You are mine,” he murmured.  
Nesta put her hands on his lower back, craving for friction.  
“You are mine…and now start moving….please”  
Cassian just laughed at her command. That was his Nesta.  
“Always happy to serve you”  
He pulled out slowly, then thrust in again. Over and over, leaving Nesta again breathless.  
But it was so torturously slow. 

Nesta moved her hips in time with his. He kissed her over and over. Her nails claw into his spine. She widened her stance, opening herself up to let Cassian go even deeper.  
Their movements turned desperate.  
She whimpered as he reared back and thrust deep. Pulling almost all the way out, he angled himself to stroke upward, hitting just the spot –  
Nesta’s body began to shake as he pumped harder, faster, deeper.  
She cried out his name when she came.  
Her release flooding through her entire body. Cassian followed shortly afterwards. 

Unable to speak, he buried his face in her shoulder. After their breathing calmed, he started kissing her neck. “That was…incredibly. I guess it would be weird to thank you after that. But shit, thank you.”  
Nesta could only giggle. The sound made him smile like an idiot.  
“Are you alright? Did you enjoy it?” – “Yes Cassian, I am fine. It was good”  
Cassian pushed himself up and gave her an unbelievable glance. “Only good?! You came multiple times!”  
Nesta gave him a wicked smile “There is no need to boost your ego…I guess three times is good for the first time, though”  
Cassian only smirked “Oh sweetheart, you know that I will happily accept that challenge and make you come even more, next time.” – “So there is a next time?  
“Yes Nes, there is a next time and it starts now”  
Cassian gripped her waist and pulled her leg above his own. His lips found hers instantly.  
He was already ready for another round.  
Nesta’s giggle slowly turned into moans, when Cassian’s thumb found that special spot anew.


End file.
